Apartment Room 218!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Apartment Room 218, where there lives 3 drop dead gorgeous, rich, famous, and not to forget possessive men, along with a female yaoi obsessed manga writer, with crazy neighbors added on board! Here's what happen during their daily lives. Fem Naruto!
1. Who the hell is this chick?

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and those of you who by now know who I am! Today I bring to you all my very first fem! Naruto story! Now, I know I have other stories that I have written and have not yet finished or updated, but this is something very important and special to me, since even though I have written fem Naruto stories before, this is my first time every posting one up, and also after a LONG time I have finally gotten back into loving one of my number 1 hit shows, Naruto! Also don't be shock if other crossover anime characters might pop up! If you have read my profile, then you might know who they are going to be!**

**Naruko: Alright lets get this show on the road! Dattebayo!**

**Summary: Apartment Room 218, where there lives 3 drop dead gorgeous, rich, famous, and not to forget possessive, males along with a female yaoi obsessed manga writer,- and oh! Did forget to mention that these 3 males are in love with same female?**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, GaaraNaru, Nejinaru, Itainaru, and Kyuunaru**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who the hell is that Blonde!?**

Standing outside the doorsteps which laid into almost every fangirl dream fantasy was a girl with bright pink hair that touch her shoulders as she had curls going through it to make her appear more cuter. Taking a deep breath she glance down at her choice of outfit which was a tight fitted sleeveless ruffle pink blouse, a short white skirt with knees length white socks, and a pair of high heels pink expensive shoes, clutching in her hands a pink designer name brand purse.

After checking over the outfit that she took the time to put together, only shopping at the top brand name stores in Konoha City, in hopes of catching her dearest and most cherish idol attention, and hopefully his heart as well since she was the luckiest girl in the world who end up winning a exclusive special date alone with the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha, who is the lead singer of the number one top band, Hebi, causing fangirls all over the world to go hysterical due to his beautiful, rich, silky smooth voice, and his raven Greek god, bad boy looks, and those onyx dark eyes that look as if they could peer inside anybody soul and heart, just thinking about him was about to make the poor girl squeal loudly with joy at this god giving opportunity.

Giving herself a second to calm down she regain her " cute-innocent-good girl" composure, and lightly knock on the door. A couple of seconds later the door open, but it was not who the pink hair girl was expecting as she begin to feel her cheeks flush at sight that was presenting in front of her.

Standing in the open door was none other, than who she believe was Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha top young actors who is taking the world by storm with his top notch acting skills and gorgeous looks the could rival Sasuke Uchiha. Heck, she herself have about half all of his movies, and television shows that he each is the star in, but that wasn't all that got her blushing, it was the fact that he was halfway dress only wearing a pair of gray slacks, completely bare-chested showing off his well toned six pack abs that drips of water running down it along with chestnut long brown hair as he gave her confuse look, and yet sexy stare.

"Who are you? I don't believe anybody told me we were having guest over today." asked the actor giving the green eyed girl shiver due to his deep sexy voice, before finally answering him.

"O-Oh! I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm here for Sasuke-kun! I was the one who won the special exclusive date with him." Sakura answer him, not forgetting to smile cutely up at him, thinking of seduce him with her looks, but fail as Neji only nodding before quietly letting her in.

Walking inside she saw just how glamorous, and high class this apartment was, which was more like a penthouse if anything else as to her right was the living area where there seated on the cream color couch was a cute, short, red head, gothic looking boy who was boredly watching some type of bloody horror film, before turning his head over to the two.

"Who's the girl?" asked the attractive gothic bad boy, looking uninterested as the two move inside the room.

"She's the girl who won the surprise date with the Uchiha." Neji simply answer before leaving the two green eyed people alone as a loud scream was heard coming from the wide, huge, plasma screen T.V. as Sakura turn her head away from the screen, hoping that dear Sasuke-kun would arrive any moment.

"Oi! Gaara turn that horror movie off before you give me another nightmare!" Now this gave Sakura quite the shock as the voice she just heard most definitely came from a female as a minute later a short, peach skin tan female with short, spiky, sunny, yellow blonde that barely came to her shoulder appeared in her vision, as she began to take in the bright blue eyes the girl possess.

"Anybody mind telling me who's the chick in the house?" asked the sunny blonde girl who was wearing a loud pair of orange short that show off her long tan legs with a plain black short sleeve shirt.

The first though that pop inside Sakura head was, " _Who the hell is this blonde bimbo who is in **my** Sasuke-kun house!?" _yelled her angry inner self as on the outside she tried to remain calm.

"She's the chick that the Uchiha suppose be taking out on a date." answer the redhead who was name Gaara, who turn the T.V to something else without any gore and heavy amount of blood, or body parts being torn apart.

"Oi, Gaara cut the game on! I'm the mood for a good fight, and don't forget tonight my show is coming on!" Naruko sat down beside Gaara, who once again did what he was told.

"Which show Vassalord or Natsuyasumi ?" asked Gaara.

"No Love Stage, my little cute panda-chan!" Naruko glomp the red head into a hug, squishing his head into her large bust that he seem not to mind.

"Dobe if you don't let him go anytime soon yet, you kill him with all the extra meat you have." Hearing this voice Sakura took her eyes away from the blonde and the redhead, and focus all of her attention to the man of her dreams who stood standing a couple of feet away from her as her eyes almost turn to hearts just by staring at him.

"Oi teme! No one was talking to you, and why didn't you tell your precious wifey here that you had a date tonight!" Scream the blonde which as this Sakura eyes turn cold as turn to glare at the blonde for the words she just said.

"And just when do you become my wife, dobe?" asked her sexy Sasuke-kun with smirk place on his face that made Sakura wanted to faint.

"Well who else cook and clean up this place, and don't forget you love this extra piece of meat!" The blonde, Naruko, emphasize her point by walking over to Sasuke groping her large breast, something which brought envy to Sakura eyes, right in front of his face, and what was with the look her Sasuke-kun was giving this brainless blonde. Oh no! Her Sasuke-kun eyes were suppose to be on her, not this blonde trash.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun I can't wait to see where you will take us for _**our **_date tonight."Sakura smiled cutely, catching her Sasuke-kun attention.

Turning his head towards the pink haired fangirl of his Sasuke look her and down before giving her a reply. "Hn." Lost with the expression he was displaying towards blonde, giving Sakura a bored look.

"Can you at least say something more than "Hn" when a girl is speaking towards you, you freakin teme!" Came the obnoxious voice of the blonde as again her Sasuke-kun eye lit up with emotion as he turn to give her a reply which turn up into a small argument between the two.

Sakura Haruno was not please with this, her Sasuke-kun attention was suppose be on her, telling her how cute and appealing she look in her outfit, and how he couldn't wait to start their date, but instead he was too busy arguing with this blonde idiot that Sakura was beginning to feel jealousy over.

"Now, now, Uchiha that noway to speak to our dear wife like that." said the deep voice of Neji, surprising Sakura even more as he came up behind Naruko and wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his head on top of hers smirking at her dear Sasuke-kun. Why was THE Neji Hyuuga acting towards this way towards some no-name blonde, and why heck is this blonde slut is refer to as wife!? Sakura begin to feel her anger boil, all of her hate pointed towards Naruko.

"Uchiha if you keep being mean to our wife shes going to have to divorce you, something i really don't mind happening." mutter Gaara, who begin to boredly flip through the T.V.

Finally getting tired of this Sakura decided to remind her Sasuke-kun about their date. "Oh Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we leave since we don't want to start our date to late." Sakura kindly remind him as Sasuke glare towards her way, before releasing a sigh.

"Have fun on your date, teme! And bring back some ramen, you mean little bastard!" Naruko quickly pinch his cheek.

"Don't ever pinch my cheeks again. . .," Sasuke turn to stare down at her, breaking Sakura poor little world with his next couple of words, " . . . my dobe of a wife." Leaving out the door with a ghostly pale, defeated fangirl, Sakura who curse Naruko exist thinking, "Just who in the hell was that blonde!?"

**To Be Continued. . . . . .**


	2. My Orange Haired Neighbor!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Apartment Room 218!**

**Sasuke: Oi! Idiot author when are you going to write some alone time with me and MY Dobe!**

**Neji: Uchiha I believe you have it wrong, she's belong to me, not you.**

**Gaara: You both are wrong she's mine, and mine only. So begin the story already baka author. * Gaara Glares***

**Kei-kei Yuki: H-Hai Gaara-sama!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"My Orange Haired Neighbor!"**

It was just a normal old day in apartment room 218, with the sun out and shining throughout Konoha City, with the street busy with traffic and people, and let us not forget our main heroine of this story, who was by the way causing quite the commotion in the household.

"Alright Sasuke-teme, on the count of three I want you to ravish Neji-kun here as I want you to bite and mark him all over, like if you were his possessive jealous boyfriend, and is mad at him for going out with Fuji-sempai the other day knowing he has a thing for your dear uke, and action!" Naruko yelled out into her orange megaphone sitting down in a chair that was the corner of the room.

"Dobe theres noway in hell am I going to do that, and how many times I must tell that I'm not GAY! And who the hell is Fuji-sempai!?" asked Sasuke, who was currently shirtless due to the thanks of Naruko who ambush him as soon as he step a foot out of the shower, and drag him into her room.

"Naruko-chan, can you please untie me already." Lying down, halfway naked on her bed with his pants unzipped was none other than Neji Hyuuga, who has his arms tied to the post of the bedboard, with his long chestnut brown hair sprawl all over the place.

"Hey you two, no talking back to the director now let take this from the top again, and this time teme show that possessive seme like look, and Neji look more uke like, you already have the hair for one, so try to look more submissive, and action!" Naruko once again yelled into her megaphone.

"Dobe we will not be your yaoi material for your books!" Sasuke glared over at the blue eyed sunny blonde who had her legs cross wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry to say this, but I for one agree with the Uchiha, and these handcuffs starting to not feel so comfortable anymore, and why am I uke, shouldn't he be the uke, I mean it is in his name Sas-UKE!" replied Neji ignoring the seething glare Sasuke was giving him while Naruko cackle loudly with laughter.

"Hahahaha! I totally forgot about that!" Naruko has tears streaming down her eyes holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Dobe if you keep laughing, than we are getting a divorce." stated Sasuke which was the wrong move since a second later Gaara enter the room holding a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Just sign these papers and your things will be moved out of here by tomorrow." Came the emotionless reply from Gaara.

"And just how in heck did you hear all of that from in there with the T.V turn up so loudly?" Sasuke was now glaring over at Gaara, who was still holding out the paper and pen for Sasuke to signed, before anything else happen, they heard a knock on the door.

" Alright my actors, you all just stay here, and hopefully make-out and have a hot threesome that I could write about." Said Naruko walking out the room to answer the door.

"This is the Uzumaki-and her Yaoi Harem residence, how can we help you?" Naruko announced before opening the door only to see a tall female with bright pixie orange hair, with a scowl plaster on her face as she glare at blonde in front of her.

"Oh! Its strawberry-hime! What brings you here?" asked Naruko before roughly feeling herself shove to the side as the orange head female made her way inside the room and down the hall, before slamming opening a door as Naruko rush after her.

"Oi! Ichigo that calls breaking and entering! I can call the cops on you!" scream Naruko pointing at the female who was named Ichigo as she completely ignore her and continue to rummaging through the closet before finally finding what she was looking for.

"If you need to call the police on anybody, it should yourself since you're obviously broke into our apartment again, and stole my damn shoes!" yelled the angry orange head female, holding a pair of what look to be a expensive name brand, black suede, gold pumps heels boots, that for some reason were buried inside Naruko closet.

"Hey! I might not like heels that much, but those were a cute pair of boots, I will admit!" Naruko raise her hands up in surrender. "So is you and your so call Sugar Daddy/ Baby Daddy going somewhere out special tonight?" Naruko had a teasing fox like grin on her face.

"Yes, but sadly it isn't anywhere fun, since its one of those business party, where all the rich and stuck of bastards of the world come to flaunt their wealth, and young super models wives or lovers around. I really hate those type of parties but I promise Aizen that I will go." explained Ichigo. "Hey, I thought your were suppose be going as well since that red-head, Gaara I believe that was his name, invited you?" asked Ichigo as it took a second for the words to sink in on Naruko, before rushing over to her closet pulling out random outfits.

"Oh Shit I so totally forgot about! I screwed Ichigo, I mean totally screwed! I have nothing to wear!" replied Naruko as she continued to pull clothes from out of her closet which were only a few dresses while the rest were jeans, short pant, and t-shirts.

" Oh Naruko, I just came to remind that the party starts at 8:00 so to be ready around that time." Gaarra walked inside the room, hands shoved inside his pockets as took in all the mess Naruko created.

"O-Oi really, so that give me-"

"About two hours to have everything ready." Ichigo answer for her as Naruko paled for a second before replacing it with a bright sunny smile.

"I can so be ready in two hours! Dattebayo!" Naruko cheered, when she saw a black square package place on her.

"There's something you can wear for tonight sense you totally forgot." replied Gaara calmly walking out the room, leaving a stone shock Naruko and a smirking Ichigo.

"Tch, they so can read you like an open book." smirked Ichigo.

"Ne, Ichigo, can help me get ready for tonight?" asked a pouting teary eyes chibi Naruko, as a chibi Ichigo just stare at her.

" I so feel like to bankai you right now."

"Ichi-chan you're breaking the breaking the fourth wall, and I told you to send me yaoi pictures of Grimmy-chan and Ulquiorra-chan!"

"Like hell if I ever do that, and they're not Gay you freaking yaoi-fangirl!"

**To Be Continued. . . . . .**


	3. A Angry-Yaoi Fan Girl

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Apartment Room 218!**

**Sasuke: Let's get with the chapter alread**

**Neji: Yes, I would like some screen time my Naru-chan!**

**Gaara: Don't you mean my Naru-chan**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Angry Yaoi-Fan Girl!**

Brown eyes were focus on the figure in front of her, as the angry blonde continue to pace the floor, incomplete outrage about this piece of BS she just read.

"I can't believe this! After 15 long years, this is how he decided to end this!" The blonde threw the manga book on the couch.

"Wow, you're really tore up over this." Came a lazy voice, who was sitting down in her chair, with a bored look on her face.

"Of course I am! I mean they been through thick and thin together since the beginning of the story! All those moment that they had together, were cherish amongst the two, and then it ended like this!" exclaim the blonde, stopping to look over at the short, spiky, orange haired female.

"Hmm, I do see your point." said Ichigo, arms folded across her chest.

"Damnit they should've ended up together! That one main couple, I'm okay with, but that other one. . . I mean how do you married a guy who tried the freaking kill you!" yelled the raging blonde.

"A dumb bitch in love." Came the simply reply from Ichigo.

"I mean, I was starting to respect her just a _'tiny bit'_, but then she do this! OH MY GOD! How low can you get! He wasn't even interested in her! We could all tell he was lusting after the gorgeous blonde uke! And why the hell do that little girl look like that nerdy guy from BLEACH!? Somebody got some explaining to do?" Cried out Naruko.

"Mhmm, the ending did felt like it was rush a bit, but hey at least the shy girl got the guy she always admired, and loved, and even had a happy family, so I'm okay with that." replied Ichigo.

"And not only that, how can you be such a dick to your own son, now I know he has to deal with work and all that, but dammit at least reminisce of how you once did the same thing, and not make a big deal about it! And again, how, in the name of the moon, do you married a guy, who tried to FREAKING KILL YOU!" Naruko yelled that last part out so loud, the whole apartment complex heard her.

"Once again, a dumb bitch in love." replied the calm Ichigo.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the author, I mean I just had lunch with him the other day, but this ending, I just can't handle!" said Naruko sitting down on the couch.

"For the first time ever, I'm with you on that, I'm mean I hold a ton of respect for him, but the chapter before the last, was the true ending to me. And can someone please explain how the fat-guy end up with the black-chick, that one happen out of nowhere, and no I do not have a problem with that pairing, their daughter is quite cute." replied Ichigo.

"That one, not even the god himself, Goku, can't answer you that! I'm still trying to put the pieces together, but they're quite cute together! But please tell me, what guy has a kid, and despite this, decide to travel around the world, instead of at home with his child, being a good father, knowing how much crap he went through his own childhood?" asked Naruko as the door of the apartment open up, and in walked a extremely handsome, raven male.

"That type of guy right there." Ichigo pointed to the figure that was walking through door, as he gave her a confuse look.

"Oi, teme, let me ask you something?" asked Naruko.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke close the door behind him.

"If you had a daughter, would you leave her alone, just to travel around world, to find your _'so-called'_ true self?" Naruko asked her question.

"To be honest, no, because I know how my childhood was like, and I never would want my own child to go through that, I would most likely spoil my child, to make sure that they is always happy, and never once sad or lonely, why do you asked this?" Sasuke walk over to the fuming blonde.

"She just read the finally chapter to one of her favorite manga, and as you can see, is quite pissed off by the way things went down, but really, you should've at least known, that there was going to be no yaoi ending, since it is a Shonen Jump." said Ichigo, sighing when she saw the puppy eyes look Naruko was giving her.

"B-B-But they were meant for each other, did not you watch the anime, or read the manga! For god sake they kiss about two or three times! That had to tell you something!" Sobbed the now crying blonde.

"Well you do have a point about that, and that was the finally last chapter of a legend, that will never be forgotten, well at least will still have the other two, one of them not ending until another decade, or so." Mutter Ichigo as just than the door was slammed open, by none other than a petite like female, with a large bust, and short, messy raven hair, wearing some short denim pants, a red vest, sandals, with a straw-hat on her head.

"Yo Menma!" Shouted the loud anxious female.

"It's Naruko! Believe it!" Yelled the crying blonde, who was being comforted by a stoic Uchiha.

"Oi Strawberry, what's wrong with Menma?" asked the straw-hat wearing female, strolling her way inside the room

"It's Ichigo! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" exclaim Ichigo. " And her, she's upset about her fan favorite yaoi pairing, didn't come true in the end."

"I see. . ." The raven haired female nodded her head seriously before looking over in Ichigo direction. "Oi, whats a yaoi?"

At this Ichigo felt like knocking the raven haired female upside the head, it was really hard to believe at times that she was older than her.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Luffyko." said Ichigo.

"But you guys know what. . ." Naruko stop crying, and now had a determined like look in her eyes, removing herself from Sasuke.

"The battle might not had ended the way most of us yaoi fan-girls, and boys, may have wished, begged, and prayed for, but there is still one thing, that can still keep ourselves living. . ." Naruko stood up from off the couch.

"And whats that?" asked Ichigo.

" And that is . . . .Fanfiction! And now if you all excuse me, I have a very important person to meet." Naruko started to head towards the door.

"And who is this person, I may ask your meeting dobe?" asked Sasuke, feeling his possessive taking over.

"Who else? I'm about to have a nice_ long_ chat with Kishimoto, I want my damn explanation, about what the heck happen to my yaoi petition! Justice will be serve!" And with that she was out the door.

"There no way, anyone will be able to forget that knucklehead, but I can say this,. . .at least that little shit finally became Hokage at the end, now if that didn't happen, Oh-There were really going to be some_** serious**_ problems." These were Ichigo last words to say, before taking a nice sip of the wine she had in her hands.

**End of Chapter!**


	4. Writer's Block!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, I'm back! I know I've been away since last year! But I'm back people! So let's get this show on the roll!**

**Naruko: OI, what took you so long!**

**Ichigo: Again, why am I in this story!?**

**Luffyko: Maa, someone feed me some meat!**

**Naruko&amp;Ichigo: Stay out of this!"**

**A/N: This story in a way can be thought of a oneshot series feature around Naruko daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Writer's Block**

It was on this day, that the number one, yaoi manga writer in the city of Konoha, was having a bad case of writer's block. Everytime she tried to sketch out a scene, it never work, as of right now, Naruko Uzumaki, whose pen name was Naru, was in the middle of working on her hit series, Demon Love. Which was about a full demon who fell in love with a human boy, who seem to draw the attention of other demon males, who want to make the cute uke their bride. The story so far has been a huge hit with yaoi-fan girls, all demanding for the next chapter to be release.

"Argh! I don't know what else to write!?" Screamed the frustration blonde, when just than there was knock on the apartment door, and seeing how she was the only one at home, got up from her seat to go answer it.

Opening the door, the blonde saw it was two figure, a tall handsome long haired red head being the tallest of the two, while the other one who was equally handsome, with long black hair in a ponytail, and red eyes.

"Hello Naruto-chan." Greeted the handsome black haired male, who wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Yo, kit! How everything been going?" Greeted the redhead one, as the blonde was giving the two a bored look, until suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of her head, before a evil grin spread it's way on her face, taking the two men by surprise.

"Looks like you two arrive just in time!" Without warning, the blonde possessed un-human super strength, dragging both men inside her the apartment, before slamming the door after them.

* * *

When made her daily visit to Naruko, and so-call yaoi harem apartment complex, she never expect to walk in on something like this, as she even had to rub her eyes twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Umm,. . .Am I interrupting something?" asked Ichigo, as in front of her she saw man with long red hair, on the ground on his knees, holding in his hands a ring pop which was red, towards another man who had black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Ah-Ichigo-hime right on time! I need someone opinion on this scene before I place it inside my manga. So what do you think?" asked Naruko, once again seated in her director chair, with a megaphone in her hand.

"Tch. . .You blonde idiot! How many time do I have not to ask me stuff like that!" Yelled Ichigo.

" OI, you spiked hair brat! Where the hell are you!?" Barging in the room next was two other males, both seem to be wearing white suites.

"Oh my it's Grimmy-chan, and Ulqui-chan! You two seem to came at the right time!" Cheered Naruko, as the men sudden had sense of dread run down their spines.

"Oh you two shouldn't have come in here." Mutter Ichigo, as once again with unhuman strength the Naruko, dragged the two to her room, where from outside you could hear Grimmjow cursing up a storm.

* * *

"Alright and action people!" Called out director Naruko in her bright orange megaphone.

"J-Just why on earth, am I shirtless!? Answer me blondie!?" The cough*sexy*cough Grimmjow pointed an angry finger over at the director.

"May I please have my shirt back." Came the blunt tone of Ulqiuiorra.

"Hmm, this seem it may be interesting." Replied Ichigo, a bowl of popcorn in her lap that she was eating.

"You fucking brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Grimmjow, now pointing over at Ichigo.

"No Grimmjow I think the correct question is, what do _you_ think _you're_ doing?" Came another voice that just about send chills down Grimmjow spine, turning his head only to see his boss, wearing one of those charming smiles, that usually mean someone deaths.

"Hi Aizen! Oi, Ichigo-chan you Sugar Daddy/Baby Daddy is here." Naruko turn her head over to orange haired woman, only to receive a hand full of popcorn thrown her way.

"How many time do I have to tell you to not call me that." Replied an annoyed Ichigo.

"Hey you were the one who had a one-night stand with him, and a few days later, found out you were pregnant. Speaking of baby, where is the little one?" asked Naruko, both girls forgetting the guys who were in the room.

"He's with my father, and sister for the weekend. Hey- At least I didn't get drunk in Vegas, and the next morning in up married to not one guy, but three!" Yelled Ichigo, as the two girls soon got into an argument, forgetting about the others who were in the room, as both Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow got their shirt back, and put it back on.

While on the couch sat Itachi, Kurama, and Aizen, all three calmly drinking on a nice cup of steaming delicious tea.

"What was that you blonde bimbo!?"

"Shut-up, you fucking strawberry! Everybody knows Naruto the best anime character!"

"Bitch please, he's out of the game! The throne belongs to Bleach now!"

"Hmm, when did they change subject?" asked Aizen.

"Who knows. . ." Answer Itachi.

"Hmm actually their is only one who the throne belongs to, and that is. . ." Replied Kurama, as just than the door burst open.

"Oi, Memma! Strawberry! Do anyone of you have something to eat! I'm hungry!" Luffyko made her way into the room.

"Oh, what you two talking about?" Asked Luffyko, having an excited expression on her face.

"Stay out of this, the throne belong to us!" Both female yelled, glaring back at each other, getting into fighting positions.

"Rasengan!"

"Banki!"

"Gear Third!"

"They are so breaking the fourth wall." Itachi took another sip of his tea.

* * *

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Special Chapter!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! This is just a re-write of my Special Chapter from my fanfic Apartment Room 218. So I hope you enjoy, I might make this into an much of drabbles or I might not. I don't really know seeing how I've been gone from the Naruto fandom for a very long time.**

**Naruko: I hope everyone enjoy themselves.**

**Ichigo: Even thought it's nothing but a rewrite?**

**Luffyko: Maa, can someone feed me some meat!**

**Naruko&amp;Ichigo: Again. . .Why are you even here?**

**A/N: This chapter is a special, and is in no way related to the story! This chapter is just a fun Special I wanted to share with you all! This chapter take place in MY Naruto world.**

* * *

**The Rant**

I was a normal day in the (Kei-Kei Yuki) cannon world of the Naruto universe, that was until a couple of guest made a surprise visit in a certain Hokage office, scaring her half-way to death, as she quickly got into a battle stance, when she began taking a closer look at the figures.

"Sasuke?. . .Sakura-chan?. . . .Hina-chan? Why are all of you in my office with new hair styles, and who are these kids?" asked the blonde female Hokage, arms folded across her chest. To say her guest were just as surprise to see her, seeing how she bore a strong resemblance to another blonde with ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks.

Just than Shikamaru walked in the office holding a stack of papers in his hands, when he caught sight of the new visitors in the room, calmly he kept an eye on them, walking across the room he sat the stack of papers down on the blonde female Hokage desk, before shooting a look at the male blonde.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"I want to know the same thing!" yelled the blonde male.

"Okay, who are you, and why do you look like me in my Oiroke no Jutsu!? Another thing, why are you in my office?" Naruto pointed a accused finger over at the beautiful blonde, who merely raised an eyebrow up at him, one hand sitting at her waist.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. This is my chair the last time I check, and Hina-chan what are doing here? You weren't suppose to here until tonight from your mission. Sakura you suppose to be busy at the hospital and teme I thought you were busy today?" asked Naruko, before her eyes landed on the blonde eyed child who seem to be glaring at her for no reason.

"Who's the brat?" asked Naruko with a smile when just then the door to her office barged open. Making their way into the room were five children with either dark color hair or blonde hair, all ranging from different ages.

"Kaa-san!" Exclaimed an excited twelve year old boy with black hair, a hand held up high in the air.

"Daisuke-chan!" Naruko happily ran from out of her chair to high five the little boy, followed a by a long series of other stupid things.

"Their signature hand-shake will never get old." Mutter Shikamaru lending up against the wall, watching the mother and son duo.

"W-Wait a sec! W-Why do that little boy look like Sasuke-kun!?" The outburst came from canon Sakura pointing a shaky finger over at the clone version of her _'precious'_ husband, as her daughter look just as shock.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he's my Tou-san, unfortunately." Daisuke replied sarcastically, muttering that last part more to himself, but was still heard by Naruko who lightly slap him upside the head for his rudeness.

"Tou-san!?" Exclaimed all the figures who came from canon universe, as this got Shikamaru attention. Walking over to stand in front of the group of people.

"By your reactions, I can tell you must not be from here. So explain to us how you got here, and who are you?" Shikamaru asked in serious tone. Hearing this the canon universe characters got to explaining who they were, and about the two children that were standing beside them, when there was a big outburst from a certain Namikaze-Uchiha.

"WHAT?! WHAT TYPE OF BULLSHIT IS THIS!?" Exclaimed the twelve year old, before getting a painful ear pinch from his mother, who took out a large glass jar halfway full with cash, writing on a piece of tap it read-"The Swear Jar".

"What have I told you about swearing, Namikaze-Uchiha Daisuke? Cash! Pay up!" Naruko held out the jar, as the little boy sulked, putting some of his change in the jar, before spinning back around, glaring at the group of people.

"What do you mean Tou-san married Auntie-Sakura, and that person married Auntie Hinata-chan! Not only that, but who the heck are these brats! Who name their child after a burrito, that I had for lunch by the way, and a freaking salad!? Who!? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Screamed the frustrated younger boy, before suddenly their was a dark aura in the room, and no it was not coming from Naruko. Oh no, it was coming from a long dark haired female who could go for a female clone version of Sasuke, looks, clothes, and all.

In a second the beauty of a raven was in front of Salada, bangs shadowing over her left eye, as in a blink of an eye, cold steel was pressed against the girl neck, a superior Uchiha glare pointed at the _'weakling'_ before her. "There's no way I will allow you to walk around with the proud Uchiha name." Came the girl cold choice of words, that had poor Salada shivering in fear. To say the canon Sasuke was a bit impressed by the young raven, canon Sakura on the other hand wasn't that impress.

"This is not good! Satsuki-nee is gonna kill her! Where is Tou-san when you need him!" Screamed Daisuke in a panic, when speaking of the devil, guess who arrived in the office just in time, a pale hand landing on Satsuki shoulder.

"Satsuki, remove your sword." Replied the serious tone of Sasuke, as in a second Satsuki remove her sword from Salada neck.

"Forgive me Otou-sama, but she does not deserve the honorable Uchiha name." Satsuki glared at Salada, before moving her gaze over at Boruto, who was about to say some smart-ass comment until a triple dose of Satsuki glared shut him right up. "Nor does he deserve the name Uzumaki. Putting her sword back in her sheath, she turn around, only to glared at the two children. "You both are a disgrace." And with that said, Satsuki made her way back over across the room, now glaring at all the figures of the canon universe.

Seeing how canon Sasuke, and the Sasuke of this world was in some type of glaring contest. Daisuke walk over in between the two, giving them both a look. "You know for some odd reason. Our Dad is way more handsome, and younger looking than this guy, for them to be the exact same age. Heck! At least Tou-san smile and joke with us a very few times, but other than that why the heck don't I exist in this cannon world!?" Cried Daisuke standing in the middle of the room.

"Otouto if you haven't notice. None of us exist in this canon world as well." Pointed out another handsome figure that was in the room, looking like a replica of both Itachi and Sasuke, with Naruko striking blue eyes.

Looking over the group of children canon Sakura, and even canon Hinata begin to take in how all the children look like this world female Naruto, and Sasuke, and that's when it hit them.

"W-Wait a sec. . .! Are you telling me all these children are yours!" Sakura pointed a shaky finger over at Naruko who did nothing but gave her a wide cheesy grin, hands place on her hips.

"Yep! Uchiha's are horny men who can't keep their hands off their wives! Don't your Sasuke treat you the same way?" Naruko asked with a sweet innocent smile as all of a sudden the room turn quiet, a very sad quiet that wasn't even funny.

"Wow, now that is very depressing." Called out a sweet voice who was nothing a but cute feminine version of a boy Naruto. Shaking his head sadly.

"Ain't that the truth Naru-chan. Wait I almost forgot to ask the most important question of them all!" Daisuke walk over to the group, serious expression shown on his face that did nothing but made him look even more like Sasuke.

"Does my precious Tamiko exist in your world. That man second child, and only daughter!" Daisuke pointed over at Shikamaru who narrowed his eyes over at young boy, having a faint clue where this was heading.

"Shikamaru only has one kid, and that's Shikadai." Answered canon world Naruto watching how Daisuke was so petrified by the news that he turn into a block of stone, before crumbling to the floor.

"Dai-chan!" Cried out a worried girl with short cute blonde hair that touch her shoulders and bright blue eyes, holding the block of stone that which was her brother in her lap.

"Should have saw this coming." Chirped Naru. The youngest of the Namikaze-Uchiha sibling

"Poor otouto." Kuro, the oldgest of the Namikaze-Uchiha sibling, sighed sadly with a slight shake of his head.

"Hang in their Daisuke." Satsuki stoically gave her brother words of encouragement.

"I saw this coming from a long shot." Shikamaru rubbed a hand down his face.

"MY TAMIKO-CHAN~!" The entire village heard the poor boy heartbroken wails of despair.

"This can't be true!" Cried Daisuke, lying down in his older sister lap, as she ran a comforting soothing hand on his back.

"My poor baby." Naruko heart with out for her little boy, when once again she heard her office door slammed open. Marching in the room was a pale blonde figure, with short hair, resembling Temari in some ways, but with a more tomboyish appearance. Two huge fans attach to her back, eyes lock onto who she was searching for, when she spotted him crying his heart out on the floor.

"Oi, idiot!" Reaching down she pulled him up by only his collar, dangling his pathetic form in the air, until was he facing her. Once his eyes landed on her, his eyes turned into bright hearts returning back to his normal form.

"TAMIKO-CHAN!" He was about to pull the girl into a tight hug, only to have a kick land in his face. A foot crushing down on his face.

"How many times have I told you NOT to do that in public! It's make me look uncool." She mutter that last part a bit bashfully. Foot still pressed down firmly Daisuke face, Tamiko begin to take in the appearance of the other figures that were in the room.

"Who these people?" She asked coolly.

"People you shouldn't concern yourself with, but supposedly from a different universe opposite of our own." Shikamaru answered his daughter, who nodded her head as she was given an answer.

"Hmm, okay. Anyway idiot I just came here to warn you, Sakiko know what you did and is coming here to kick your ass." Tamiko removed her foot from off Daisuke face, a look of pure horror on his face as he scrambled to get himself from up off the ground. Running over to the window about to open it, only to have a mad pink blur rush into the room, tugging harshly on the back collar of his shirt.

"DAISUKE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Yelled the harsh tone of a young pink haired girl, and bright emerald green eyes. Tugging him completely back in the room where he landed clumsily on the ground, backing himself up against the wall, hands out in front of him.

"Now, now Sakiko-chan let's talk about this. . ." The poor boy tried to reason but a angry Sakiko wasn't having none of it.

"How dare you tell Ichiro I have a crush on him! You're dead meat!" With that Daisuke was about to get a beat down of a lifetime, when. . .

"You're Okaa-san married my dad!" This halt all actions. Sakiko blinking her large eyes at Daisuke. Her fist a inch from knocking Daisuke into the next life.

"What are you talking about?" Sakiko asked, confusion written in her large eyes, hands resting down at her side. Daisuke gave sigh of relief glade to be able to live for another day.

"Turn around. In the canon world, my tou-san married your okaa-san, and had a kid! We don't exist in the canon world Sakiko!" Screamed Daisuke, as Sakiko lowered her fist, turning around as she began walking over to the pink haired figure who look just like her dear mother.

"Is this true?" A crestfallen look on her face that almost broke cannon Sakura heart. Luckily our world Sakura made her beautiful entrance just in time, about to talk to her best-friend about things concerning important information with the hospital when she saw her her daigther tearing up, looking utterly heartbroken.

"Sakiko!" In flash Sakura, a move that would Minato to shame, was by her daughter side, holding her close.

"What's wrong? Did something happen!? What have you done with my baby!?" THIS WORLD Sakura asked, standing on her feet, wearing a white doctor's coat, a pair of red frame glasses on her face. Becoming an adult Sakura let her pink hair grow long, as it length reach past her back, but was currently in a high ponytail. Glaring at this impostor, who look like a clone version of herself and who did the unthinkable of making her daughter cry.

"Oh no a upset Auntie Sakura is bad, but if _he _shows up. Than it would be utterly worse." Muttered Daisuke who should have keep his mouth shut, as just than the person he was talking about walked his way in the room, hair as pink and long as Sakura.

"Oh no. . .It's freaking Yuno Gasai!" Daisuke hekd a look of terror on his face, once again about to jump out of the widow. While some in the room just gave him a blank look.

"Onii-chan! Kaa-san married Dai-baka otou-san! Making us never exist! What about our otou-san! Who love kaa-san, and care for us? Why don'rt our otou-san gets the happy ending his deserve. This isn't right!" Wailed Sakiko to her mother chest, as the boy in question wore a confused look on her face.

"I married who!?" Exclaimed Sakura before looking up at her canon self.

"Are you crazy! I'm loyal to Sasuke and all, but I wouldn't married him. No offense Sasuke-kun." Sakura told this world Sasuke, who was standing by Naruko.

"None taken."

"But it became kinda obvious after an while that he will never return my feelings. So I had to let that young love go, and move on with my life. Look for what make me happy. I will never force myself to stay with someone, even if he didn't have feeling for another, when it was clear that didn't carry me in that same regard. I'll be torturing myself. That't not true love." said the Sakura of THIS world.

"No wonder why you look so sad, and look as if you lost some weight as well. Your skin even look paler! Gosh, I'm so happy I'm married Lee now." Replied a much chirpier Sakura as this came as a even bigger shock to the canon universe.(Minus Sasuke who look as if he could care a lot less).

"You married Lee!?" Screamed canon Sakura, looking highly disgusted from the thought.

"Yep! The best decision I ever made after I got rid of that silly affection on Sasuke-kun. Sweetie I move on with my life. I'm truly happy now with taking over the hospital. Being a happy wife, and mother to two great children, with another on the way! Heck! My life is perfect!" Smiled Sakura with a smile so pure, and sincere, it also made canon Sakura envy of it.

"Yo Yuno!" Daisuke waved at the pink haired boy. The oldest of Sakura two children. Who was still left out the loop of things, annoyed by the name Daisuke liked to called and tease him by. He looked to be around the same age as Daisuke, his pink haired made it obvious who his his parents were.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Yelled the enraged boy.

"Hi Sakumo-kun!" Greeted Haru who the twin to Satsuki, the daughter of both Sasuke and Naruko. Hearing the other greet him a blush made it way to the boy cheeks. Greeting her with a shy wave and a smile.

"Awww, so cute! We ship it!" Squealed Sakura and Naruko.

"Ladies your cool, sexy, and killer looking Ichiro is here~!" Strutting into the room was a blonde haired boy who look just like a male younger version of Ino, his brother walking right behind him.

"Nii-san you're embarrassing yourself again. And please stop with the shojo sparkles." Replied the monotone of his younger brother.

"Ino. That child definitely belong to Ino." Blankly replied cannon world Sakura.

"Yo Ichiro!"

"Whats up Daisuke!" The boys high five each other, before striking a pose.

"Great, now this idiot appeared." Mutter Sakiko, who next found herself, forced out of her mother arms, and dipped low to the ground by Ichiro. Shojo prince sparkling brightly in the fairytale background which was presented behind him.

"How are you, my dear hime." He said in a cool voice.

("PUNCH")

"Ouch! Damnit Sakiko this handsome face is worth millions!" Cried Ichiro a hand over his bruise nose, while rolling back and forth on the floor.

"What going on in here?" Replied a boyish and cocky voice belonging to a boy who look like a split image of both Hinata and Kiba, a cute mini Hinata walking right beside him, with a older Hinata walking behind them.

"Hi Naru-kun! A-Ano, who are these people?" asked Hinata eyes landed on that clone version of herself, who both stared at each other confusingly. Cannon Hinata took a look at the two children by paralleled world Hinata side, and she was happy for her other self. Hearing this Naruko begin to explain to the rest of the gang about this so call canon world.

"Dude no way?! They got Mac computers?! Even we don't even got that!" Kenta exclaimed. He was this world Hinata and Kiba oldest son.

"Sounds like a whack up version of DBZ if you ask." Mutter Daisuke, before a sly sadist grin was place on his face.

"Yo, Ichiro guess what?" Lending over Daisuke begin to whispered something in the pale blonde boy ear. Ichiro, if you haven't guessed yet was this world Ino and Sai, oldest son. Inojin being their second and youngest son by one year.

"NOOOOOOO! My lovely cherry-blossom Sakiko! My sexy moon princess Satsuki! My happy sunflower Haru! My sweet adorable Hana! NOOOO!" Ichiro wails were heard all throughout the village. His despair was due to this world second generation female members not existing in cannon world.

"Dai-chan that wasn't very nice." Scolded both the youngest son, and oldest daughter sister, of Sasuke and Naruko.

"Hey! If I can't have a happy ending than no one can!" Stated a proud Daisuke, begin to stand on top of Naruko desk. All eyes pointed towards the mini-clone Sasuke.

"All you canon people suck! You two are nothing like my strong, confident, and beautiful aunties who I both fear, admire, and love so deeply. What happen to the proud kunoichi pride and honor!? " Moving a finger from off canon Sakura and Hinata he pointed it over at canon Sasuke.

"You are some reject emo version of Tou-san that I don't accept, and will never accept. Heck! I barely like Tou-sam, but I sure as hell respect him a whole more than I ever will you. Get your act together man, and how dare you marry THIS person who look like Auntie Sakura, suffer and cry all alone! You're the worst! And you. . . .!" Now his finger pointed at the canon older adult Naruto.

"How dare you! How dare you change on me! Even if you are not from this world, you and kaa-san still share the same soul, heart, and beliefts. My kaa-san is the world's BEST kaa-sa to ever exist, and that will never change! I know there are times when she can't spend much time with me or my other siblings, but she sure as hell make time! No matter how tired and beaten she is from work. How dare you act all serious on this brat for painting the Hokage Monument. When I did it, their was a freaking bonding moment between my kaa-sand I. We joke, laugh, and went back painting together! YOU. . .ARE A FRAUD!" Screamed Daisuke at canon older Naruto, who looked bewildered, pissed, and a bit touch.

"And you. . . No offense. I love my Auntie Hinata just much as I love my Auntie Sakura, but you and this bullshit of a former hero and legend ninja wannabe is no where, and I mean NO WHERE near the GREATEST couple out of this entire series, our grandparents! I don't give a crap what any of you people have to say! Auntie Hinata deserve true happiness. This. . .is not how imagined you two together." Once he was finished with Hinata, who begin to think over her own relationship. Next he pointed over at cannon world Sakura.

"And you. . How dare you downgrade all of my Auntie Sakura hard work! She is one of the best medical ninja's around, only to be reduced to what you are today. A puppy who is loyal to a man who DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU! You had a few errors, but you grew in way also, so why did you turn your back and reverted back into your old bad ways! Whyy!" Cried Daisuke, Sakura look as if she just had a change of heart.

"Wow, little brother finally snap. This is better than any drama I could watch." Replied Kuro, receiving odd looks from the other children in the room.

"Dai-chan will have to put a hold lot of money in the swear jar once he finished." Replied Naru, eating on a popsicle. Where he got it from, nobody ask.

"You still recording this?" Satsuki asked the blonde, who had a camera in his hands.

"You know it!"

"I'm confuse at why you two are not together! Yes, I'm pointing to emo and the traitor! Do I look like I would care if it would have become yaoi! NO! Because you can't separate Light and Darkness! Yin to Yang! Hikari to Yami! Heck they are **_The Moon Embracing the Sun_**, and even in the show one moon, and one sun had to die. Just so they could be together! They are the freaking ninja version of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! Yes! I went there! I freaking went there!" Screamed Daisuke, halfway out of breath due to his rant

"Kuro-oniisama, are you okay?" Naru asked sweetilu. A worried expression painted on his face, looking over at his older brother who had an hand over his mouth, trying to hid his laughter that was about ready to escaped. Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out some cash, to place it in the 'Swear Jar" which sat on Naruko desk. "This is for my little brother. Someone had to take a stand." Kuro told Naruko, his mother.

"All of you are nothing but a cruel April Fool's joke, that is not even funny! You were all strong people, but now you all just look sad and PATHETIC! And you, you freaking salad! How dare you awaken the Sharingan in such a stupid way. Satsuki-nii had to witness and endure the hardship of Haru almost die right before her eyes for it to awaken. And what the hell with you and all these super-powerful moves, you freaking burrito! You barely fucking train, unlike the rest of us, who sweat and bleed in the hot heat until exhaustion and scarred. Now, if you would excuse me. I have to go meet someone." Voice hoarse Daisuke jump down from the desk and began to make his way towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Tamiko, hands on her hip.

"I'm about to have a long chat with Kishimoto! I want to know what happen to my REAL freaking family. Heck, Menma would have played the perfect me! Justice is about to be serve!"

"Like mother like son." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist.

"Don't they just make you proud!"

**End!**

* * *

**Children of Sasuke and Naurko**

**Boy: Kuro-15**

**Twin-Girls: Satsuki&amp;Haru-13**

**Boy: Daisuke-12**

**Boy: Naru-11**

**Children of Temari&amp;Shikamaru**

**Boy: Shikadai-13**

**Girl: Tamiko-12**

**Children of Ino&amp;Sai**

**Boy: Ichiro-13**

**Boy: Inojin-12**

**Children of Sakura and Lee**

**Boy-Sakumo-13**

**Girl-Sakiko-12**

**Children of Hinata&amp;Kiba**

**Boy-Kenta-13**

**Girl-Hana-11**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
